Falling Down
by BadPenguin
Summary: Title: subject to change Traveling isn't always fun when you are appointed to keep up with everyone. Even if they don't want you to keep up with them. This is just the beginning of a little idea I got in my head. No pairings as of yet, if any at all. Rate


**A/N:** Ok, so, I had another idea for a fic. This is more or less to test the waters. If enough people like what's here so far, I'll continue. And even if you don't, I still might continue. Happy reading.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Samurai Champloo.

* * *

"Now where did he get off to this time? I swear he's more trouble than he's worth." 

"Hmm."

Fuu sighed as she and Jin walked along a winding, dirt road looking for Mugen.

"He wouldn't really back out on his promise would he? I mean, I know he's Mugen, but still. He's stayed this long."

Fuu was more or less talking to herself, because she knew she'd get very little response from the quiet samurai to her right.

"I mean, he really can't be that far. Where would he go? You don't think he went off to fight someone do you? Of course not. Who would he find to fight way out... here?"

Fuu let her eyes inspect Jin's features from the side. 'Nothing seems out of place. Same old, depressed look as usual.' But Fuu let curiosity get the better of her.

"You two didn't... Well, ya know... You two didn't fight, did you? Don't tell me the two of you went off while I was asleep and fought and you killed him."

Jin didn't even get a chance to answer as Fuu went into hysterics.

"Oh great! You killed him. You couldn't keep your promise. You had to go and kill him. I mean I know he starts stuff a lot and you want to fight, but you promised. He promised. Now what am I going to do? I'll never find the Sunflower Samurai."

Jin had long since stopped walking and sat down under a tree. His eyes closed as Fuu continued on down the path, her hands flailing in the air, her voice shrill and whiny. It took her a while to notice that he was no longer beside her. She was nearing the top of a hill when she decided to look back.

"JIN!"

He didn't answer, didn't look up, didn't even flinch, as she stomped a path toward him. Dust started flying up in a swirl as Fuu got nearer.

"Why are you just sitting there? Are you quitting on me too? Well that's just great. Just great!"

"Fuu."

The annoyance was quite clear in Jin's voice as he attempted to halt her babbling.

"Yeah?"

Fuu was so stunned he had actually spoken to her, she almost fell over from trying to lean down to hear him a little better.

Just about the time Jin was going to tell her to remain calm, a flash of red flew by them in a blur, creating a dust tornado. Fuu lost her balance completely and toppled forward onto Jin's lap. She quickly righted herself, fully aware of the heat rushing to her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry about that."

Jin only stood and began down the path again. 'Thank goodness. One of the times I'm actually glad he doesn't like to talk much.' Just then Fuu remembered why she fell in the first place. She took off after Jin.

"Hey that was Mugen!"

"Yes."

Fuu's face scrunched up as she plotted ways in which she could torture Mugen once they found him. Her mind was tearing through the many possibilities chopsticks could be used as a form of torture, when Jin stopped causing her to bump right into him.

"Ouch! Hey! What did you stop for?"

Jin turned in the path, hand already on the hilt of his sword, waiting. Fuu looked back up the road, but she didn't see anything.

"Hey, we should be going after Mugen, not standing here watching nothing."

"Hush."

Jin pushed Fuu to the side causing her to fall back on the grass. 'That's twice. They're both out to bruise my backside. And _it_ _doesn't_ thank them.'

Fuu tried to stand up when Momo flew out of her sleeve to the nearest tree, sending her back to the ground in shock.

"Not you too!"

Fuu was getting ready for one of her tirades when the ground started shaking underneath her. A loud thundering came over the hill as half a dozen or so horses galloped by at full speed.

Jin jumped back out of the way and watched curiously as they passed by. They didn't care who got in their way; they weren't stopping. 'So careless.'

Fuu came to stand by Jin.

"What was that all about?"

She watched the dust settle revealing the town they were headed to. 'Mugen. You idiot. Always getting into trouble.' Fuu's mind began spiraling with worry.

"Jin, you don't think those horsemen were after Mugen, do you?"

He remained silent.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. Mugen, you really are an idiot."

"Hmm."

The two traveling companions started down the dirt road, walking at a faster pace than before. One hoping to get there in enough time to keep Mugen out of trouble. The other hoping to find a good place to rest and meditate.


End file.
